


Deep Roots

by IfThisIsLoveIDoNotWantIt



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Blindspot - Freeform, Dream Sex, F/M, Jane Doe/Kurt Weller - Freeform, Jeller, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfThisIsLoveIDoNotWantIt/pseuds/IfThisIsLoveIDoNotWantIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My personal take on Jane's sex dream from episode 6. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Oh the possibilities!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Roots

Jane was left staring blindly at the door that Kurt had just walked out of. _‘What have I done?’_ She thought to herself. _‘Why did I say that? Now he’s gone.’_ She had just confessed the most intimate part of herself to Kurt thinking that after all they’d been through, after he found out that she was Taylor, that he wouldn’t reject her. But she was wrong.

She thinks about having one of the beers Kurt had gotten for her, but Jane rejects the idea immediately. Instead she goes for the bedroom, it’s smaller than the safe house, but it’s more comfortable. Stripping quickly, she slides into the bed. She wants nothing more than to go to sleep and have this day be over.

Tossing and turning for several minutes, Jane can’t manage to find sleep. She’s still preoccupied with Kurt. The sight of him turning away from her and walking out the door, haunted her. She finally manages to fall asleep with the thought of Kurt still in her mind.

A creak of the floorboards wakes Jane. She comes to at once, reaching for the gun she left on the nightstand. Slipping quietly out of the bed, she investigates the sound with her gun in hand. It’s a man. Standing in the doorway of the bedroom, she can’t see his face. She raises her, ready to fire, until he speaks.

“Jane.” The man whispers, his voice familiar.

She nearly drops her gun in shock. “Kurt, you nearly scared the shit out of me. What are you doing here?” Jane asks.

“Jane, I’ve been looking for you for so long. I’ve missed you so much.” He whispers softly, tenderly. His hand reaches up to cup her face, his thumb stroking her cheek. She gasps, ducking her head to hide her face. On his right arm, an intricate tattoo of a tree with deep roots stretched across his forearm.

 _'Kurt doesn’t have a tattoo like that.’_ Jane doesn’t have long to think on it though. He ducks to kiss Jane, pressing his lips softly against hers. She doesn’t have any memories of being kissed, but she’s sure that no one had ever kissed her so gently, so reverently. Jane responds by leaning into the kiss, deepening it.

She soon becomes painfully aware of her state of undress. In her haste to get to bed, she hadn’t bothered with anything other than a t-shirt and underwear.  He doesn’t seem to mind in any case, taking the opportunity to explore her body. His calloused hands are smooth against her skin, running up the swell of her hips to her narrow waist, stopping just below her breasts. Instead he breaks the kiss, and taking her by the hand, leads her to the bed.

He sits on the edge of the bed and pulls Jane down onto his lap. She can feel him against her. Her breasts brushed his chest, and her legs on either side of his lap, exposing her. Suddenly conscious of their contact, Jane tries to pull away.

“What’s wrong?” He asks worriedly.

Blushing, Jane stammers out, “I-I’ve never, I mean, I don’t remember ever-“

“It’s okay Jane, I would never hurt you.” He reassures her.

Jane, reassured, rests her hands on his shoulders, feeling the hard muscles underneath. They resume kissing, this time with more fervor and passion. His hands move up to delicately cup her breasts through her thin t-shirt. His thumbs brush her nipples, making Jane squirm under his touch. She arches against him, wanting more.

He slides his hands under Jane’s shirt, reaching around to unclasp her bra. She removes her hands from across his shoulders to assist him with the bra’s clasp. They manage to undo it and her bra ends up on the floor.

Moving to remove her shirt as well, Jane stops him. Kurt had seen all of her tattoos before, everyone in the FBI had, but this was different. This was intimate, something no one had seen before. He must have sensed her indecision.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, his breath short with arousal.

“I-“ How could she explain herself, to put into words how she felt that if he saw her tattoos he wouldn’t see her anymore. How could she describe that to him? Finally, she decided on, “I don’t want you to see them.” Jane explained, her voice soft.

When he spoke again, his voice was soft and soothing. “Jane, I want to see all of you.” His hands slide up and under her thing t-shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing it onto the floor with her bra. Dark eyes took all of her in. Calloused fingers traced the tattoos covering her breasts. “And trust me when I say that you are beautiful.”

He leaned down, kissing the hollow between her breasts. All reservations fled Jane’s mind, she surrendered herself to the sensations that he was provoking in her. His mouth drifted down to capture her hardening nipple in his mouth and teasing the other between his fingers. Jane’s back arched into his touches, she was shamelessly grinding against his thigh, desperate for friction. His gentle caresses driving her crazy with need.

As if he were reading her mind, his free hand drifted down to Jane’s panties. They weren’t anything fancy, just a plain pair of boy shorts, but Jane couldn’t care less about them when his fingers ghosted over her lips, pressing lightly against her clit. At this point, she was practically mewling with need. His fingers slipped under the elastic waist band, parting her folds with calloused finger. She was wet and dripping with desire.

Jane cried out when he slipped a single digit inside of her. She clawed at his shoulders, trying to achieve some sort of control. Slowly, he dragged his finger out of her, his thumb brushing against her clit, only to slide it back in and hit that spot inside of her. The spot that made her beg him for more, she needed more.

He added another finger, then a third. When she finally broke down and asked him please, please just fuck her already, he complied. He laid her down on the bed, letting her watch him as he stripped off his shirt and jeans, leaving him in just a pair of boxers.

He kissed her again, slowly, languidly, like they had the entire night to themselves, which they did. His kisses trailed downwards. Across her breasts, her collarbone, and her bellybutton, down to her sopping wet panties. He hooked a finger in the waist and pulled them down, exposing Jane to his gaze. This time Jane did not shy away from his gaze, she reveled in it. When she saw his eyes, thick with desire and something else she couldn’t name, she felt beautiful. She felt loved. She felt whole.

Jane watched as he pulled down his boxers, releasing his straining erection. Slowly, carefully, he lined himself up with Jane as she guided him to her entrance. He entered her gently the first time. She couldn’t help but let a soft moan escape her lips. After a few slow strokes, he picked up the pace. Every time he entered her, he always managed to hit that spot inside of her, the spot that made her cry out.

Hooking her ankle around the small of his back, Jane used the leverage to make him go deeper. She was so close, she could feel an orgasm coming. He kept going faster, hitting that spot again and again. Each stroke, brushing her clit. She wasn’t going to last much longer at this pace.

On his final stroke, Jane cried “Kurt!” as the two of them came simultaneously. Waves of heat pulsed through her body in the aftershocks of her orgasm. She couldn’t remember ever feeling so relaxed. Enjoying the comforting weight of his body on top of her, and the slight soreness between her legs that only came from good sex.

He slid off of her, lying next to her in bed. Gathering her up in his arms, he placed a delicate kiss against her neck. In the exact spot where her scar is, right above his name. Jane fell asleep in his arms.

It was her alarm that woke her up. Jane scrambled out of bed, slamming the snooze button on her digital clock. There was no one else in bed with her. No Kurt, no clothes on the floor, she still wore her shirt. Which means, it was all just a dream.

Jane flopped back into bed, landing on her back. Her first dream since she woke up in Times Square and it was that. What on earth was her therapist going to make of this?


End file.
